


Even Illumi needs love

by Ohgod_pleasehelpme



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Illumi needs love, Kind of Domestic, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Somehow, not sure how I wrote something wholesome about this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgod_pleasehelpme/pseuds/Ohgod_pleasehelpme
Summary: This is just HisoIllu fluff that got inspired by a picture on pinterest. I just saw Illumi, snuggled into Hisoka's chest and looking up blearily, and my heart went "this. Exactly this." I hope you enjoy the "story". :)
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 49
Kudos: 274





	Even Illumi needs love

Hisoka wasn't entirely sure what was happening when Illumi roughly grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. Away from the dinner table, away from the rest of the Zoldycks, away from any staffs' prying eyes and straight to his room.

On the whole way, Illumi didn't utter so much as a word at Hisoka and judging by his aura, Hisoka had come to the conclusion that he'd somehow made a fatal mistake without even intending to. In his head, he went over the whole conversation he'd been having, as well as his body language. He hadn't flirted with anyone (which, by the way, deserved some credit in his opinion because Silva Zoldyck was nothing to scoff at in any regard), he hadn't threatened anyone, he hadn't said anything about Illumi that his family shouldn't know… what _did_ he do wrong?

Hisoka's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Illumi demanded “you, on the bed, _now_ ” in a voice that didn't leave any room for discussion. Oh, that's what this was. Illumi actually _did_ have a sex drive and it chose this moment to show. Or so Hisoka thought as he toed his shoes off and laid down on the bed, stretched out and looking forward to seeing what Illumi would do to him.

What he didn't expect was for Illumi to get on the other side of the bed, pull Hisoka from his back onto his side and burrow his face into Hisoka’s chest.

Hisoka watched in confusion. This was… cuddling. Illumi, cold, deadly Illumi, had snuggled up to him despite the months of insisting that he hated Hisoka and only wanted business.

“One word about this and you're dead,” Illumi warned, seemingly reading his thoughts.

For once, Hisoka decided to do what someone told him to without really gaining something from it. So, instead of speaking his mind, teasing or questioning, Hisoka just wrapped his arms around Illumi's slender body and pulled him close.

It was an unfamiliar feeling to hold someone like this, feel the warmth of the body he was embracing. When was the last time Hisoka had even had such a genuine and tender moment with someone? A few memories of his early childhood and his mother's hugs came to mind but that was long, long ago. When he tried to find anything else, he came up empty.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. It might not have fit him very well but neither did it fit Illumi and yet the young man had initiated this in the first place. Maybe that naïve philosophy about how everybody needed a bit of love wasn't as stupid as Hisoka had initially thought it was.

Hisoka decided he could dwell on that later, when he was back to the cold, lonely world he knew, without Illumi pulling even closer, so close that Hisoka thought for a moment that maybe the younger wanted to fuse into one being. The thought wasn't off-putting. They'd certainly make a very strong being if they were to merge.

On cue, Illumi grumbled, “I just know you're thinking something weird again. Stop that and do what people normally do in these situations.” “Oh? Like this?” Hisoka asked in a slightly teasing tone as he carded his fingers through Illumi's long, silky hair.

To his surprise, Illumi didn't tell him off. Usually his hair was off limits.

Well, Hisoka wouldn't be Hisoka if he didn't use this situation. He would touch Illumi's hair as much as he wanted and it had absolutely nothing to do with the tiny, satisfied sigh Illumi had just made. This was all about Hisoka. Most definitely.

And when he realized that Illumi had actually fallen asleep in his arms, all soft expression and clingy limbs, he hadn't used bungee gum to close the blinds without abandoning Illumi before tucking the two of them in properly and he most of all hadn't kissed Illumi's forehead. Only a madman with a death wish would do that. Thus, Hisoka, due to his lack of a death wish, would never let his desires win over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> If you write “(whisper)” at the end, it is a sign to me that you do not want a reply. I will respect that boundary and appreciate your comment silently. :)


End file.
